walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clementine (Video Game)
In episode 1, Lee examines a note on the fridge to Sandra. It says "The Marsh House". So wouldn't Clementine's last name be Marsh? Clementine Marsh? You're right. Also chaper 5 of Episode 5: No Time Left is called The Marsh House. Kaffe4200 16:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Clementine's last name isn't Marsh. The not on the fridge has a Savannah area code and "House" is capitalized, meaning it's probably part of the name of the lodge where Clem's parents are staying. Also, the devs on the forum stated things to the same effect: http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=634972&postcount=22 walkie-talkie Im just wondering how do you conclude that? "it is revealed that the walkie-talkie wasn't broken, and somehow got in contact with the other one that Glenn had, which must have ended up in the hands of a mysterious figure through some unknown chain of events." I would say the Walkie-Talkie just had no Batteries. As far as I know a Radio does not only work with it's counterpart. Its not a tin can phone. I am propably a smart-ass about this, but it bothered me. 17:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Clem doesnt know it can iteract with any otherwalkie talkie on thesame channel, however the man did find the right channel to contact her and is in savannah, which is suspsiousCrosider (talk) 17:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Clem's Race Gangr (talk) 17:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Clem can't possibly be african american, who ever said she is is colour blind, she's Asian, her skin is white, the only person in her family who is african american is her dad, both clem and her mother are Asian's clem is not asian shes obviously biracial but i think her mom is mix with white and black No she is black, some black people have lighter colored skinDwight Schrute aka Crosider 19:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) she is not black her eyes are green shes multuracial its soo obviously but she is half black because of her dad but her mom looks mixed as well You think that she can't be black with green eyes? Ever heard of Tyra Banks? There are lots of black people with green eyes. Why is this a thing, anyway? I don't care if she's black, Asian, or an alien from France. Lets just enjoy Clemmie for the epic little ass kicker she is. :Tyra Banks wears colored contacts. Did no one see the picture of her parents? One parent was African-American and the other was Caucasian. 13:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) She is definitely not African-american. Her skin is much lighter than even Barack Obama's, who has a white mother. Clementine also has green eyes. She is of a mixed race, and is more white or maybe asian than black. Anybody who isn't blind can see that immediatly. Oh no, Clementine is black, she just bleaches her skin (like Michael Jackson) to make herself look very, very light. I guess she doesn't like her natural skin color. Oh well. "Secondary Character" It should actually be mentioned that she is the Deuteragonist of the walking dead videogame instead of the secondary character. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 11:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Top page quote Any way that we can change the quote at the top of the page? I came here to find out clementines age, not that lee gets killed. thats some serious spoilers to be presented first thing on the page. I have to agree with you, change that shit. Whoever put that there was not thinking, sure it's powerful but its a god damn huge spoiler. 18:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I changed it to something alittle less Spoiler filled. It may be a bit rough, but at least random people just wanting to check something about Clementine won't be met with the biggest spoiler in the entire game in the first sentence. Atlas Graham (talk) 00:22, December 11, 2013 (UTC) She is not black Clementine is not black. Can someone please edit out that section. Doctorseaweed (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) This page has not been blocked yet, but I am just trying to prevent a giant argument. This has been done before and most of the users argued on it. If it makes it any better, it can say African/Caucasian-American. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank would work, thanks. Doctorseaweed (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) The quote at the top of the page is a huge spoiler, indicating lee gets biten. Should be removed. '''Clem's race I know people will probably argue with this but- How is Clementine african-american (I mean, she's a too pale)? Maybe one of her parents was olive-skinned. To me she looks Filipino(ish)-American 22:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC) There is light skinned black people too. A lot of tthemTeam Schrute 22:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) She isn't African-American. She is Asian-American, or racial mix. ' 15:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC)' Well, clearly, her father in the photo looks distinctly African American. Just because her mother is light skinned doesn't automatically mean Caucasian. I think we should just leave her ethnicity alone as African American. I just don't think it's up for debate to change it when we don't even know if she IS mixed, or if her family DOES have mixed blood. You cannot write someone off as mixed when no one even knows for certain, especially since there's no statement in the game to give this assumption, or even a confirmation from the game creators that she is mixed. --Applegirl (talk) 22:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) its pretty obvious she is African with some Asian hertigae, her dads African American and her mom looks mixed of Asian and Black. DevynC2 (talk) 22:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm still sticking by my previous statements. We cannot possibly be 100 percent accurate judges that Clem is mixed just by looking at her parents. It's just a wrong assumption to make. --Applegirl (talk) Is there even a mixed option on here because the governor comic series is half Mexican = Hispanic yet it lists him as Irish-Mexican. Clementine's Possible Adoption I'm sorry, but she looks whiter than a white man. Just change her race to "Possibly Mixed" or "Unspecified" and this argument could easily be done with. As for the headline, I think Clementine might possibly be adopted. CaptainCanti (talk) 06:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC)CaptainCanti her mom and dad are black; it is never once specified she was adopted so we have no reason to assume or consider it. just deal with the fact she is black and this can be over with just as easily. -- Her parents' race hasn't been specified either. Nothing has. Anything said about it is pure opinion. CaptainCanti (talk) 04:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC)CaptainCanti Last Name I don't know if anybody else noticed this, but her last name was revealed in the game. In the first episode, if you go to the fridge, Lee will read "Hmm. The Marsh House. That's a Savannah area code. But that's the type of the note you leave a babysitter." Clementines last name is Marsh, or at least her parents last names are. Kranitoko (talk) 11:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) That isn't her last name, that's the place her parents were staying at in Savannah, and your quote doesn't prove that that is her last name at all. Shellturtleguy (talk) 17:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) LEAVE HER STATUS UNKNOWN Mario5223 (talk) 00:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Really? Clem's status is known. as she was seen alive at the end of the game. She is alive. deal with it. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 16:29, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Former or Late Gaurdian? I disagree with "former guardian". I believe it does work better if it mentions "late guardian", because it makes more sense. Thoughts, anybody? Relations Shouldn't duck and ben be on the list as friend? And shouldn't ben be listed as possible crush-- 04:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Clem's Ethnicity Today at Comic Con, Kevin Bruner stated that in Clementine's backstory, one of her parents are African-American and one of her parents are Asian. He did not say what kind of Asian or which parent is which though. 7/21/2013 That is true. She is mixed then. I'm guessing Diane is Asian. Clementine Should be African/Asian American and Diane should be Asian.WalkingDeadFan1911 (talk) 04:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Indirectly Caused/Out of Mercy It says next to Lee Everett under 'Killed Victims' that Clementine was indirectly responsible for Lee's death. How is that so? Also shouldn't it be 'Before Reanimation' instead of 'Out of Mercy'? --RA (talk) 22:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) If it weren't for her being a bitch, keeping secrets from the only people that cared about her, not answering Lee when he asked her who the guy on the radio is, and then taking off thinking that her untrained parents lived while other survival specialist died, Lee wouldn't have been bit. Completely agree, I loved Clementine for the fist four episodes, but when I discovered that she took off to go to the Stranger, causing my bite, I was like "You f^%##%g bitch! I've been keeping you alive for almost four months, and that's how you repay me! Trusting A stranger more than me!" Ulyssestheloner (talk) 07:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You do realize she didn't "leave with the Stranger". The fourth episode sets it up this way to put that possible veil of distrust but the fact thatClemdrops BOTH her hat and her walkie talkie prove she was captured. Even if she'd been promised to be taken to her parents, she had been shown several timesto have a heavy emtionalattachment to those two items,to the point of being distraught if lost. If she was captured shouldn't everyone in the house be listed as indirectly caused because no-one stopped the stranger even though you'd hear the door and stairs creak and you can look at the door the only one who has an excuse is Kenny because he was working on the boat Ben was doing nothing and Omid was cured so everyone except Kenny is responsible for lee's death. She's little and knows how to sneak around. And that's delving too far into the "Indirectly Caused" thing. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:16, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Lee's death is indirectly killed by Clementine because she was talking to stranger that made him take her and he droped the radio near the trash where was a walker. READ THIS! FIRST OF ALL CLEMS RACE IS AFRICAN AMERICAN AND SECOND OFF ALL HER LAST NAME ISNT MARSH!!! ITS TH E HOTEL HER PERENTS ARE STAYING! jesus.... Injured? The poster for Season 2 shows her holding a hand over a wound on her arm. What happened to my Clem, dammit! Zombiedude101 (talk) 21:37, November 1, 2013 (UTC) clem season 2 i just want to say something. first of all, if clemintine dies in season 2 im seriously gonna stop playing the game. it wasnt cool when they let carly, doug and most importantly lee go. so hopfully she will survive and stuff 04:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Lee's blood on Clementine's hat I can see in Season 2 that blood on Clem's hat is still there from Lee when he got bitten but is very dried. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 13:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Clemintine and Duck clems and Duck are 8 years old in A New Day, Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead , (But Duck dies in episode 4).Around Every Corner, Clemy turns 9 years old in -->No Time Left. Special&Wise (talk) Can you be more specific as to what you're getting to? Also, reminder to put four "~" as your signature after a message. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:58, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Duck's 10, official website states he's 10.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:55, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Clementine is not black Clementine looks asian, very likely also with european (white) or native american blood. She is most definitely not black, not even a little. This should be changed. At least change her race to "undecided" or "disputed". They showed a picture of her parents(I think it was the first episode)Her father definitely black.Though, i'm not sure about her mother.Her hair texture and nose structure kinda hint that she is a person of african descent(Either She a light skinned black person or mixed) .So unless Telltale can confirm this.Her ethnicity will stay the way it is, for now.Aaron Brown709 (talk) 07:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Her race should be listed as mixed, which I believe it was. It should never be listed as undecided or disputed, that's very unprofessional looking. 1whoknocks (talk) 17:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Omid Did Clementine indirectly cause Omid's death. I mean she did leave her gun out there for that witch of stranger to grab, if she hadn't Omid might still be alive. Right? So did she or didn't she? --RA (talk) 19:43, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah, that's delving too far into the "indirectly caused" category I'd say. Shellturtleguy (talk) 19:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) And why is that? --RA (talk) 20:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Because how can you blame Clem for putting her gun down and going after her water bottle? How can you possibly link that to indirectly causing Omid's death? That's a stretch. 1whoknocks (talk) 20:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) This "indirect" thing is going too far. Omid died trying to protect Clem. He did that on his own accord. It's not Clem's fault he died. And before you bring up Clem indirectly killing Lee; Omid told her to clean herself up. Lee never told Clem to run off with a stranger. J.Vonte (talk) 20:36, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Age She is 11 years old, probably just turned recently. Here's my proff One her birth day is between the first 3rd and 4th months of the outbreak. Two, before Omid dies, Christa says she will be going into labor soon, also look at her belly, she must be in her 8th month of preganency. Then it says 16 months later, so lets put them together, 8 months + 16 more months, that makes 24 months which is two years . So She is 11, meaning it's been exactly 2 years since Lee died. If not 11, then at least make her age 10-11, the ten just there needs to go. 20:46, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Christa had to have been at least a month or so pregnant in Season 1. So Clementine is still 10, but her birthday is coming soon. Shellturtleguy (talk) 20:48, December 18, 2013 (UTC) What a silly argument. She is ether 11 or close to it. Since her birthday doesnt have a confirmed date to us she is 10 until specified otherwise. I don't understand why people get so nitpicky over UNCONFIRMED things. 1whoknocks (talk) 20:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) According to the Stranger, Clementine's birthday was six days ago. So that means, Clementine's 9th birthday was in between the events of "Starved for Help" and "Long road Ahead" Gangr (talk) 20:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC)